


Time

by bramblerose4



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Fiction, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A seven part series of Noex drabbles using the prompt "Time."</p><p>next up Six Days <a href="http://fav.me/d4s4twh">[link]</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Seven Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> A seven part series of Noex drabbles using the prompt "Time."
> 
> next up Six Days [[link]](http://fav.me/d4s4twh)

**Time**

**Chapter 1: Seven Seconds**

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven seconds. That was how long it took for Noah to kiss Rex. It was a dare to see how close they could get without actually touching and neither one was willing to back down and be called a loser. So with blushing cheeks they edged closer to each other until there was barely a breath between them. They chuckled uncertainly; their mouths cracked into grins when they accidentally bumped noses. They backed away to recover from the unexpected humor. Noah licked his lips and Rex swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the growing lump in his throat.

"Maybe you should tilt your head to the side," Noah suggested, already tilting his own to right. "I'll do the same."

Rex gave him a small nod and did as the blond had instructed him; closing his eyes although Noah hadn't said anything about doing so.

There was nothing at first but the nerves nearly reaching a pitch within him. Rex counted to ten in an attempt to calm himself. He made it to seven when he felt the heat radiating off his best friend and a light pressure that made his head move back. Rex's eyes flew open as he returned the pressure.

Hands and arms came into play adding their guarded touches and hesitant hugs. Rex moved his arms up so his gloved hands could cup Noah's cheeks as he prolonged the kiss. Noah's arms wrapped around Rex's chest and they clung to each other as these new feelings arose within them.

Slowly they parted and Rex lightly pressed his forehead on the shorter teen. Breathing in the other's air they came to realize that neither they both had lost the dare but they won something far more precious.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will post daily for one week. Thank you for reading.

Next up: Six Days


	2. Six Days

It took less than a week for the rumors circulating around Providence about Rex and Noah's new found relationship to be verified. There was no denying it as Noah nearly lost his mind after Van Kleiss managed to get his golden grip on Rex and drained him of most of his nanites leaving the teenaged hero nearly comatose.

Six snatched Rex from Van Kleiss's clutches before the EVO could reach Rex's Omega nanite and get his partner into a medical transport. Six was busy trying to make sure that Rex was secure and that his nanites were restoring his body that he was caught off guard as a wild scream issued from Noah's throat as he swore revenge against Van Kleiss for what he had done to Rex.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb," Noah screeched. With both hands he held up a Providence firearm, aiming it at Van Kleiss's head.

"Let's see what you've got, boy," Van Kleiss teased and raised his metallic hand.

A thin blade sliced the air and thru Noah's weapon cutting the gun in half. With resounding "shing" the knife landed in the ground, separating Van Kleiss from Noah. The knife was followed by an irate Six who stepped in front of Noah, blocking him from advancing towards the Pack Leader.

"Back away; slowly," the top agent ordered leveling his second knife at Van's Kleiss's throat.

Van Kleiss looked down at the blade before smiling arrogantly and moving his gaze to the blond teen. "Some other time perhaps," he promised and snapped his fingers. The malignant EVO disappeared as one of Breach's red portals appeared over his head and enveloped him.

Six waited a moment before he relaxed his pose and turned to Noah. "You okay?" he asked, retrieving his knife.

"Yeah," Noah answered stiffly. He dropped the broken weapon and spun on his heel heading straight for the airship.

The agents on site didn't question it when Noah climbed into the emergency airship and grabbed Rex's unresponsive hand in his.


	3. Five Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chatper is rated "M" for sexual descriptions between two males. If you don't like it or are under age: turn back now!
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Five Hours.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His back arched and he groaned; the sound coming deep in his throat. Quickly it turned in a long pleading breath of desperation; "No...ah."

A tuneless hum was all Rex got in response to his breathless gasps and moans. Noah stiffened his tongue and circled the head of Rex's cock twice before letting the dark red member push passed his smooth lips and into the wet heat of his mouth.

Sun kissed legs opened wider allowing for more access for the blond head as it bobbed rhythmically on Rex's crotch; up and down, up and down.

Sweat poured down Rex's face and chest and he was hot; so hot he couldn't think. "Oh, guh-gawd," Rex's breath began leaving him. Hitch by hitch; gasp after gasp, it was getting harder to focus on anything but the amazing feeling of Noah's mouth and the highly erotic sound of wet sucking.

"Good, so good," he said out loud and for a while that was all he could say. Without reservation he started bucking his hips into his blond's lovely mouth, moaning in time with each thrust; how good he felt, how much he loved it, until Rex was so overwhelmed all he could do was repeat his lover's name.

Rex didn't know what to do with his hands; with any part of his body. His eyes opened only to screw shut he looked down to watch the unbelievable site of his cock repeatedly entering Noah's mouth, but his head kept falling back whenever Noah hummed around him.

He felt useless and completely under Noah's control. Rex would do anything the college student asked of him; murder Caesar, marry White Knight, anything as long as Noah's mouth didn't stop working on him.

He wanted to touch and taste and hear Noah, but as those desires grew his body held other ideas. Something powerful started building; building within his chest going lower, lower until neared its end. Sucking in a breath Rex held it and went silent.

A soft pat on the head and Rex's silence was all the warning Noah needed to know what was happening. With an unpracticed hand he held the base of Rex's cock and quickly pulled away; his teeth lightly grazing the head as he added pressure with his tongue as it trailed up Rex one last time.

Rex's body seized and then stilled. He was unable to say or do anything; even breathe as his orgasm hit him. White streams of semen shot out him and landed on Noah's shoulder and chest. Embarrassment filled Rex as he watched Noah picked his shirt off the floor and wipe his ejaculate off him. "Oh, god Noe, I am so sorry."

The blond shook his head and chuckled hoarsely. "Don't be, Rex, I knew what was going to happen." He finished cleaning himself and tossed the shirt away. "Just buy me a new shirt and we will call it even."

"Deal," Rex agreed and leaned back against the bed.

"So?" Noah asked climbing up the length of Rex's body. "How do you feel?"

Little tiny whimpers escaped Rex's lips as he came back to his senses. "Sweaty and completely spent," he panted. "How did you know what to do?"

Noah bit down on his lip. Brown eyes focused on Noah's swollen mouth. Would he ever be able to look at those lips and not remember how they felt on him? He sure hoped so, because it would be extremely uncomfortable to walk around with an erection all the time.

Noah squirmed under Rex gaze and mumbled something under his breath.

"Huh?"

Noah gathered his courage and looked into Rex's eyes. "By watching five straight hours of porn."


	4. Four Weeks

Noah knew having Rex visit him at college would mean trouble. Sharing a cramped dorm room meant for one was going to be extremely cozy, if not outright claustrophobic. Though spending the night with Rex in a small room wasn't as big a hardship as Noah was acting it would be when Rex told him he was stopping by. Noah had grown used to Rex evading his personal space by now. Rex had been touchy-feely with Noah since the first day they meet; he was wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Those boundaries had slowly begun to close once they had been a couple for a while and completely evaporated when they had become lovers a month ago.

Noah was concerned that he would enjoy playing video games and talking about old times so much that he would stay up all night and wake up late for his classes.

And he was right.

He woke with a sense of urgency. He had overslept. He just knew it without even having to check the time. He did anyway and swore loudly as his suspicions were confirmed.

"Rex, Rex wake up," Noah shouted smacking the large lump under the sheets.

Rex hissed and burrowed further down in to the bed.

Noah hurriedly ran around the dorm, grabbing clothes randomly and sniffing them to check the cleanliness of them. He ended up wearing a black pair of jeans and Rex's t-shirt, all he needed was his trademark green air force jacket. "Where's my-"Noah spotted a green sleeve peeking under Rex's arm. "Of course," he sighed and squatted in front of the sleeping EVO and poked him in the ribs. "Rex roll over, you're lying on my jacket."

At first Noah didn't think Rex had heard and was about to poke him again when Rex rolled over still completely asleep.

"Uh, thanks," Noah said out of habit and pulled the air force jacket from underneath Rex.

The raven haired hero grunted and rolled back into place the moment Noah retrieved his coat. The blond studied the slumbering form of his boyfriend and resisted grinning at the strangeness of Rex. "He really is a big kid," he thought with affection. Picking up his school bag he checked to make sure that he had all of his course work. It wouldn't have been the first time that Noah had shown up to classes without his assignments and it was not an experience that he was eager to repeat.

Noah zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Well, I'm off. I will see you after school."

Rex shifted on Noah bed his heading poking out of the sheets. "Good, I love you, too," he said sluggishly.

Noah stood frozen at the door, his hand still on the door handle. He slowly turned his head toward Rex. He wasn't sure if he had heard him correctly because if he had than it was the first time that Rex had actually said that he loved him. "Rex?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you just say?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Hmm?" Rex repeated, lazily looking up at Noah blinking slowly as his bleary eyes struggled to focus on the blond. "I love you, too."

"Rex, I didn't say I loved you."

"Hmmm, yes you did." Rex said stretching onto his back.

"Um, no I'm pretty sure that I would have remembered if I'd said something as important as that."

"You said that you would see me later,"

"And that's what I meant."

"No," Rex disagreed. "It was Noah speak for 'I love you and I will miss you something awful.'"

"Oh, really?" Noah challenged coming closer to the bed. "And you just happen to know what I really meant? "Noah chuckled.

"Yes, because luckily, for you I speak Noahnese," Rex said and leaned forward to kiss Noah, making sure to keep his lips closed so Noah couldn't taste his morning breath.

"Rex?"

"Hmm?" When Noah didn't reply right away Rex cracked open on eye. Noah was standing in front of the door his fingers once again frozen on the handle. His head was bowed and his shoulders were slumped down. "Noah?"

Noah squared his shoulders and lifted his head. He turned around and stared Rex right in the eye. "I love you."

Rex closed his eye and grinned. "I know," he said confidently.

Noah smirked and stepped back from the door to reach over and pick up the toy gun off his desk. Closing open eye he took aim at Rex and fired. He watched as Rex's eyes snapped opened when he heard a loud POP! and the foam dart hit him in the chest. Rex looked down at the foam dart in his lap and then toward the toy pistol in Noah's hand.

With two fingers Rex picked up the projectile and pitched it back at Noah. "I mean I love you, too."

"Damn right, you do," Noah said and holstered the gun in his pocket.


	5. Three Mintues

Whenever Noah entered a room or passed Rex in the hallways and within an arm's distance, Rex would find some way to have physical contact with him. It could be as causal as a high five or as intimate as pulling the unsuspecting blond into a hug that lasted until they were giddy with happiness. It was as though Rex was trying to make sure that Noah was real and that he wasn't going anywhere; that his feelings for Rex were as real to Noah as Rex's feelings for Noah were to him. 

Three minutes. That was the maximum amount of time that Rex could go without touching Noah. He timed it once.

Rex had been halfway dozing during a mission briefing when he heard the double doors being pushed open by the agents that stood entry at the doors and in walked Noah. Naturally Rex's zeroed in on his boyfriend. Noah waved at him and took a seat near the door which also happened to be the chair furthest away from Rex. He started to get out of his chair when he felt Six grab his wrist and shook his head. Rex sat back down, but watched Noah like a hawk as he listened to Captain Callan's briefing.

Rex practically stared at Noah until he was sure the blond felt his burning gaze. Noah didn't look in his direction once and it was driving Rex crazy. His legs itched and he kept drumming his fingers on his knees as he fidgeted in his seat. He realized what he was doing and stopped deciding that he should keep himself under control by counting the seconds. He stared at the clock just above Callan's head. One minute, two, it was nearing the third when he heard Noah clear his throat. Rex's head snapped to his boyfriend and saw that Noah was staring straight at him. The blond tilted his head to the door and smirked at him and that was all Rex could take. He jumped out of his chair and ran over to the blond. He managed to grab Noah's hand before he heard Callan's Southern drawl chastising them.

"If you two can't behave than I don't want to see either of your faces until you are able to behave like responsible adults and take this seriously!"

Rex was about to apologize when to his surprise Noah stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry insuring that they wouldn't be seen for the rest of the day.


	6. Two Years

Never had Rex been more anxious to find Noah. He resisted the urge to build his Rex Ride and drive thru the long hallways of Providence HQ in order to hunt down the blond faster. It was April 23rd. Ten years ago, to the day; he and Noah had first met at a vending machine and had become friends and two years since they became lovers.

So today was a very important day, and if things went well, it would become yet another milestone in their lives. Because if there was over going to be a better time to ask for Noah's hand in marriage it would today. He wanted to do it first thing in the morning. The dream of waking up next to his lover all sleepy and content only to find a ring rested between their pillows made Rex positively mischievous as he prepared for the blond's eyes to change from unfocused drowsiness to shock to undeniable love and a deep throated "yes" that was sure to follow.

With this thoughts running through his mind Rex had closed his eyes to the world of his Providence suite and fallen asleep dreaming of the sort of life he always wanted with his soon to be husband. He planned to wake up early and put the engagement ring in place and then gently prod Noah awake and waited as their lives changed once again on April 23rd. So he was more than a little disappointed when he woke up at his usual time; alone and not engaged.

At first Rex panicked, but then remembered that Noah had an early lecture for Arabic. Rex had groaned and lied on his back. "How anyone could wrap their tongues around such complex sounds so early in the morning is beyond me," he said out loud and took a few moments to think of better ways Noah could use his mouth; mostly on himself. He chuckled at the idea and then groaned as he stretched, his long limbs going over the sides of the bed. He debated rather or not to just go back to bed, but decided against it. So what if his first idea to propose hadn't worked out he still had the entire day to do it. Besides he couldn't do anything until Noah returned anyway. He got out of bed and showered and prepared for the day.

He found Noah's annual gift of a can of soda and a note to celebrate their first meeting anniversary and Rex's desire to see his boyfriend increased. He sighed and walked out of the room, drinking the pop as an impromptu breakfast.

What he needed was a distraction; something to keep his mind off things until Noah came home. So, when a low level mission came in and Rex jumped at the chance to go out and fight. Unfortunately the EVO wasn't really a challenge for him and an hour later he was back at Providence HQ. He volunteered for tests, but Holiday dismissed him thinking he was going to pull a prank on her.

"I'm too old for pranks," the twenty-four year old stated. But the good doctor just shook her head and showed him the door.

Rex wandered around the halls and eventually made it back his and Noah's shared apartment suite. He watched a futbol game, though his heart wasn't really in it, and he spent the rest of his time on his phone sending Noah text messages.

Slowly Two o'clock came and went and there was no sign of Noah.

Three…

Four…

By five o'clock Rex had given into his panic and pocketing the ring he had left his room to search the great mess hall, thinking that perhaps Noah had gone there for dinner and hadn't heard his phone over the cacophony of dozens of people collected in one large space…or the thirty text messages.

Just before he reached the hall he heard Noah's voice behind him; calling out his name.

Rex spun around and crashed into his blond bombshell.

They toppled to the floor, Rex on top of Noah, and stared at each other.

"Oh, I've been looking all over for you!"

"I've been looking all over for you!"

They said in unison and then broke out into chuckling grins.

"What happened to you?" Rex asked, making no effect to move off of Noah.

"I forgot my phone in the jeep," Noah explained. "When I found it after class is was dead. I had to wait until I got back to recharge it."

Rex chuckled.

"I know it's usually your job to forget, but unlike you I don't have an OM-1 inside me to recharge it."

"Not yet," Rex promised his voice going low.

It was Noah's turn to laugh at Rex's innuendo. "What I am I going to do with you?" he asked as he prepared for Rex to kiss him.

"Whatever you want," Rex replied as he pressed his lips to Noah's. They blinked at each other and then started laughing. "How did you know that I would be here?"

"I knew you'd get hungry and head to the Mess."

Rex couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Yeah, I guess you know me pretty well," he said.

"Of course I do," Noah said and smirked up at him.

"We should get up before people start talking," Noah said, looking to the side at the agents in the mess hall.

"People have been talking about us for years," Rex said lowering his head to Noah's until his lips lightly pressed against his blond's mouth. "And it's never stopped us before."

Noah squirmed under him as he lifted his head to meet Rex's lips as the EVO pulled away. Rex chuckled at Noah's grunt of frustration and leaned back, smirking down at his blond beau. Noah returned the look with grin of his own and waited for Rex to get up. He did and held out a hand to help Noah up too, but Noah refused him by putting up a hand and shaking his head. He managed to get up to his knees and then held out his hand to Rex. The Hispanic EVO offered Noah his hand and Noah took it, but didn't get up instead he just held onto Rex's hand.

Rex looked down at him confused. "Noah is something wrong?"

"No," Noah said quickly. "Or at least I hope not." The blond squeezed Rex's hand.

Rex's eyes went wide as saucers as he realized what Noah was about to do.

"Noah…" He breathed and tried to tug his hand out of Noah's grip. "Noah wait…"

"Just…just let me say this; get this out before you reject me," Noah asked, tightening his hold on Rex.

Rex stopped fighting, his mouth hanging open in shock. "Noe, I wasn't rejecting you. I'm not rejecting you," Rex amended and fell silent at the blond's desperate look to finish his proposal. Rex had waited all day for his chance to ask Noah, it didn't matter that Noah was going to beat him to it, he could wait a few more minutes to say yes.

"Rex Salazar, you are the most amazing person that I have ever known. You have these gifts that you use to help save people. And you have used them to save me from myself and helped make me the man that I am today and the man that I want to be until the day I die." He let go of Rex's hand long enough to dig into his pocket and pull out a familiar blue and white gold ring.

It was Noah's high school class ring. Rex stared at the ring as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well?" Noah asked holding out the ring.

Rex closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt Noah's grip slacken and he squeezed it tightly as he reached into his own jacket pocket and produced the small black jewelry box with his ring for Noah. "What do you think my answer is?"

Noah's breath hitched and he burst out laughing. He sprang up from the ground and into Rex's arms. Wrapping his arms tightly around Noah's waist he tried to hold back his tears of happiness.

"Well this will be a story to tell the grandkids," Noah joked as they kissed.

They exchanged their rings and Rex held his hand up at an angle as he admired the ring. For years the school ring had been Noah's most prized possession so the fact that Noah had given it to him meant more to Rex than he could ever hope to express.

But he was looking forward to spending the rest his life trying to.


	7. Once a Generation

Rex yelled in joy as he zoomed thru the afternoon sky. He meet up with a gaggle of geese as they flew north in their trademark V.

"Up for a race?" he asked, hovering above the birds.

There was an obligatory honk as the nearest goose flew next to him.

"Oh, really? You think you could take me?"

Another one honked in reply.

"I'll admit you guys are pretty good being natural fliers and all," the EVO conceded at the gaggle banked right. "But I'm better," he finished and dove down with them. He was able to keep up with the geese for most part until they reached the park and by some unseen signal the small flock suddenly dove straight down into the lake at the center of it.

"Whoa," Rex laughed and came to stop just before he joined them in the water. "Nice one guys," there was a honk, "and gals," Rex added. He deconstructed his Boogie Pack as he saw a snack cart and bought two large soft pretzels.

He ate one and shared the other with the geese he had raced against. "You flew well today, Angel. You may take your winnings," he congratulated the goose closest to him and showered the bird in pretzel crumps.

There was a feeding frenzy as all the birds descended on the twisted bread. Rex watched in amusement before dusting off the crumbs on his legs. "It was a good race. Same time tomorrow?"

Angel squawked and flapped her wings in his direction.

"You know I really can't understand you when you shout or anytime you open your mouth," Rex said enjoying his joke. He rebuilt his Boogie Pack and propelled himself into the air. "Catch you later," Rex said with a salute as the birds scattered.

When he thought was about halfway to his destination Rex put a finger up to his ear and activated his comm link. It dialed out to the Providence air base simply known as The Keep MK II.

"Rex to Providence Keep. Do you read me, Keep?"

"Yes, Rex. We read you."

"Commander Nixon, that you?" Rex asked already knowing the answer.

There was a familiar laugh."Yes, Rex. This is Commander Nixon."

"The co-pilot of the Keep?"

More laughter. "Yes."

"And husband of the Amazing Rex Salazar?"

"Yes, though amazing might be pushing it."

"Will you two quick flirting?" Callan's stern voice demanded, cutting into the couples communications.

"Aw, you should know by now that husbands don't flirt; they banter," Rex teased.

"Well whatever is it you two are doing; quit it and get back to work."

"Yes sir," Rex saluted the air. "This is the Amazing Rex Salazar back from saving the world yet again. The Orleans mission was a complete success . Requesting premission to aboard the USS Enterprise."

Noah laughed "Permission granted; though for the record, this ship is the USS Providence Keep."

"Whatever. Open the door I'm heading in," the EVO reported, shouting over the roar of the wind as he flew towards the giant airship.

"Rodger that, Rex," Noah's voice came over Rex's ear piece loud and formal. "I'll be waiting for you," he added in a seductive whisper.

Rex shivered as Noah's voice echoed into his headset. Even after eleven years of marriage, Noah still had the ability to drive Rex wild. He wanted to see his husband and he wanted to see him now.

He zoomed to the landing bay and he disengaged his duct fan copter to and stepped inside with practiced ease. "Another mission complete," he said with pride as he pulled down his goggles. He let them to hang around his neck as took off his gloves.

Noah's high school ring and Rex's wedding band hung on a silver chain around his neck. A small jingling could be heard as they clinked together was he walked down the corridor. He waved as agents of different ranks greeted him as he passed. Never one to stand on protocol Rex took the time to wave or high five anyone in sight no matter what station the agent held. He chatted with a few of the agents that he knew and nodded in acknowledged to the others as he made his way to the Keep's Bridge and to Noah.

Noah had practically sprinted through the ranks to become Captain Callan's number two guy as the First Commander on the Bridge of the Keep and was sent to take over when the good Captain retired next month.

He made it to the express elevator at the end of the hall and rode it to the Bridge.

"Go take Rex down for some R and R," Callan ordered. "But I expected you two back here by 1800 hours for debriefing."

"Don't worry Captain, Noah's never had problems debr-"

"I'd strongly advise that you do not finish that joke," the good captain warned.

Rex's mouth clamped shut and he nodded.

"I'll take care of it, sir," Noah promised and quickly grabbed Rex's jacket before the EVO could say anything else. Noah half walked with, half dragged his husband back to the elevator.

"Will you shut up and deactivate the security camera already so I can welcome you home without half the Keep watching?" Noah ordered.

Rex didn't need to be told twice. Placing a hand on the elevator wall Rex activated his nano-machines and told the camera to simply turn off for a while. There was a low whirl as the nanites flowed out of Rex and relayed the message.

Noah waited for Rex to come back to his senses before he attacked. He put his arms around the raven haired hero and pulled him into a kiss. Rex hummed appreciatively and reciprocated the movement by making his lips firm against Noah's with right amount of pressure he had perfected long ago.

Noah leaned against him, and moved his hands from Rex's back to his chest, making sure to run his hands over Rex's body making his clothes rub him at the blond's touch. Rex felt his skin react to the blond's touch and knew that he was lost losing his battle to make Noah as dizzy with desire as he was starting to become. Thinking quickly he placed a hand on the wall again and activated his nanites, telling them to head to their floor.

The resulting jolt as the elevator started jostled Noah off of Rex, but Rex followed after him, taking the lead as he so often did.

"Sneaky, sneaky Rex," Noah scolded with a laugh.

"What can I say I learned from the best," Rex replied and put his hands thru the blond's white jacket and into the warmth of Noah's body.

Noah put his hands on his husband's wrist and gently pried them away. "If you want more you need to take a shower first. You smell like rain and pretzels. I take it you were racing geese again?"

"Maybe," Rex answered in the tone he used when he meant 'yes.'

They reached their floor and the doors opened on the sound of Rex's husband's laughter.

"Rex, don't forget-"

"Already on it," Rex affirmed reactivating the elevator security camera.

Noah gave him a smile before turning around and pulled out his PDA, checking for any new report updates.

"You work too hard," Rex commented as he wrapped his arm around Noah's waist, pulling his hip flush against Rex's. They walked down the hallway like that, completely in sync with each other's movements.

Rex activated the door to their shared apartment and led Noah inside. He didn't even wait for the door to close when he grabbed Noah from behind and kissed the back of the blond's neck.

"No, shower first; sexy time with husband after," Noah insisted and maneuvered himself out of Rex's grip.

"All right madre," Rex replied sarcastically and unzipped his jacket.

"I'm not going to begin to tell you how messed up that sounds," Noah promised, flopping unceremoniously onto the couch.

"That would be a first," Rex commented removing his jacket.

"Hey, are you trying to get on my bad side?" Noah asked without the bite such a question would normally hold if the commander was truly upset.

"How am I doing?"

"Poorly," Noah reassured him with a grin. His PDA pinged and Rex tried not to feel jealous of the little plastic device as Noah looked away from him to it as he read a message.

He busied himself with pulling the knives he had inherited from Six out of their secret hiding place in the sleeves of his jacket and placed them in front of the framed photo of his mentor.

"I love you, Noah," Rex said looking away from the picture to his husband.

There must have been something in his voice as Noah's head shot up and looked at him, his eyes darting back and forth as he searched the Hispanic's face. "Rex?"

Rex moved to the couch and dropped to his knees in front of the blond. Noah moved his PDA on the cushion next to him. "I really do love you; you know that, don't you?"

Noah smiled adoringly at Rex as he placed his hands on either side of Rex's face. "Yes, mi amado," Noah promised and leaned forward pressing his forehead to Rex's. "And I love you with every fiber of my being."

Affection swelled within Rex and he braced his hands on Noah's knees as he tilted his head to the side and gave Noah a kiss. It was a slow kiss that held none of the sexual desire that his previous kiss had, but a soft, loving kiss meant to convey his love for his husband.

They moved away, grinning at each other. Rex moved into another kiss and was slightly surprised that Noah let him. Emboldened by his husband's reaction Rex deepened the kiss.

"I suppose you could shower after," Noah suggested. "Plus, you've have company."

"Hot damn," he said and followed Noah into the bedroom.

It was several hours later when Noah's PDA went off, alerting to the two that their debriefing would be happening soon.

Rex picked up the PDA and shut off the alarm before handing it to Noah.

"Ready for our next adventure, Noe?" Rex asked with a challenging grin.

Noah answered Rex's grin a laugh and held out a fist to Rex. "Lead the way, babe."

Rex whooped with joy and bumped Noah's fist with his own as they rushed out of the door.


End file.
